


In Your Arms (I'll Stay)

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"prompt where Kuroo's having a bad day or feeling a little angsty and Tsukki comforts him? It's normally Tsukki portrayed as the insecure one so it'd be nice to have a few more of Kuroo."</p>
<p>Kuroo's having a bad week and Tsukki doesn't even seem to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms (I'll Stay)

It had been the week from hell and it was only Wednesday morning.

Usually Kuroo was aware of just how lucky he was. At school his classes were interesting and kept him engaged, his part time job was fast paced and involved meeting new people (which was awesome) and he was head over heels in love with Tsukki, his boyfriend of two years. But as mentioned, it was the week from hell and nothing in his life was going right.

Monday in his first class of the day, his professor had reminded everyone about a major paper that was due by the end of the week, a paper that Kuroo had completely blanked on. But that was okay he still had the rest of the week to get it done, he could manage that. His next class he rummaged frantically through his bag when the teacher called for everyone to pass their homework forward, before realizing with dismay that he remembered exactly where on his desk he’d left it. The final class of the day he had a presentation due. Only the file that he’d submitted to the professor was corrupt and refused to open. Before he could even suggest retrieving his back up copy from his cloud, he was being berated. His usually calm and friendly professor, who had obviously had a bad day himself, scolded him in front of everyone. Eventually, after what seemed a lifetime, he was instructed to sit down and that he would be presenting first thing next class period, and if he wasn’t ready he would get a failing grade. Embarrassed and seething he slunk back to his chair, ready for the stupid day to be over.

The only saving grace was that Tsukki didn’t have work or classes on a Monday night. After spending a few necessary hours at the library he hurried back to their apartment, the thought of a night snuggling on the couch the only thing keeping him semi optimistic at this point. Only he arrived home to find all the lights off, a stillness about the place telling him that Tsukki hadn’t been home for hours. Disheartened he’d text his boyfriend, telling him what a horrible day he’d had. An hour later he finally got a reply, that just said tomorrow would be better. Tsukki wasn’t a big texter, he preferred phone calls because they were quicker but him not calling as a reply told Kuroo he was busy. He shot off a quick text asking where Tsukki was and when he would be home, by time the answer came through Kuroo had already fallen into a fitful sleep, curled up with a blanket on the edge of the couch, tv softly playing in the background.

 

* * *

 

 

Jolting awake, Kuroo stretched trying to work the stiffness out of his limbs from spending the night on the couch. The tv was still playing but otherwise the apartment was quiet. Checking his phone, the first thing he noticed was Tsukki’s message saying he was spending the night at Yamaguchi’s, the second was that his battery was nearly dead from not being charged the night before and lastly he realized the time and that he was late for work. Cursing loudly, he scrambled up, throwing off clothes as he ran to his bedroom. In record time he was in his work clothes, washed and out of the door.

It was one thing to show up late, but in the next few hours he proceeded to mess up two big orders that had came in and just seemed to get in everyone’s way. Just after lunch, his manager had had enough and told him to go home. Weakly Kuroo tried to insist that he was fine and would fix his mistakes,  in the end it was a waste of time.

Glumly trekking home, he perked up a little when he opened their door and heard noise coming from the kitchen.  That lasted a whole two seconds. Tsukki came out to greet him with a scowl plastered over his face.

“What, no kiss hello,” he tried to joke, though it came out sounding more bitter than he would have liked. His day was going bad enough as it was and it seemed like it was only about to get worse.

“I don’t appreciate coming home to clothes all over the floor and the bathroom a mess,” Tsukki said, completely ignoring him, pushing up his glasses in agitation. Usually Kuroo found that adorable but not today. They both liked to keep a tidy apartment, with it being so small they were basically forced to, but mess bothered Tsukki a lot more than it bothered him.

“I was late for work. But I’ve had a real shitty day so can we not do this right now,”Kuroo forced out through gritted teeth, trying to at least seem calm.

“I’m not here to clean up after you. I have to get to class,”  and that was that. He was gone. No asking how he was. No goodbye. No nothing. Just the sound of the door falling closed behind him. Snatching up a cushion from the couch he threw it against the wall, then immediately felt stupid. With a sigh he picked it back up. He tidied up a little, tried to watch some tv, ate some cereal because he just didn’t have the energy to cook. In the end he just went to bed, he didn’t really want to see Tsukki when he came back anyway.

So when Tsukki came home that night, he was surprised to find all the lights off and everything quiet. Peeking into their room he sighed when he found Kuroo curled up in bed, sound asleep. Covering him with a blanket it, he backed out the room and pulled the door closed gently. Obviously Kuroo had had a worse day than he’d thought.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday was not going well. Kuroo had been determined to turn this week around, he’d tried to have a cheery outlook this morning to no avail. The day was as shit as the last two had been. By noon he’d given up and had just decided to go home. Hesitating briefly he decided to give Tsukki a call, despite the fact that he had been no comfort the last two days. It only rang once before being picked up.

“Hey-” he started just to be interrupted.

“I’m in the middle of something right now,can this wait?” Tsukki asked sounding slightly frazzled.

“I guess so,” Kuroo agreed feeling worse than he had before the call.

“I’ll see you at home.” Just as the phone was cutting out there was the sound of something crashing, Tsukki cursing and then all he heard was a dial tone. That has been absolutely no help.

Here’s the thing, he loved Tsukki okay. They worked really well together and his boyfriend made him happy. When he wanted to be he was hilarious, with his dry remarks and sarcasm. It was rare that they fought but when they did, neither of them had a problem apologizing and moving on. He loved him, more than he’d ever loved anyone else and Kuroo told him that on a regular basis. But Tsukki had never said the words back. Not even once. Usually it didn’t bother him, he was secure in his relationship and words weren’t everything. He knew Tsukki loved him from his actions, when he went out places even though he really wanted to stay in, or he made dinner even though it was Kuroo’s turn just because he knew he’d had a long day. Little, everyday things.

But it was situations like this that had him doubting Tsukki’s affections. After all the had been together for two years and that was a long time to not say ‘I love you’. It was entirely possible that Tsukki was growing tired of their relationship. They’d signed a lease together so maybe he felt he couldn’t break it off yet. Maybe he was waiting till he found someone else (though that really didn’t sound like him).  

But Kuroo was really struggling here. He needed some support and some comfort would definitely be nice, yet Tsukki didn’t even have five minutes to talk on the phone because he was busy. What could be so important that he basically hung up on him? Did he just not care? Was he tired of dealing with Kuroo’s high energy and expressiveness? Struggling to get his emotions in check, he was in public after all, he turned in the direction of the bus station. He knew Kenma didn’t have classes that day, so he sent him a quick text warning him of his impending arrival.

 

* * *

 

It was tempting to just not go home and spend the night at Kenma’s. But despite everything he still wanted to see Tsukki, wanted to try and get some reassurance that everything was okay between them. Kenma also told him that Hinata was coming over and he couldn’t stay. So.

Arriving home he was startled to find the door locked, since he knew his boyfriend was home already. Rummaging through his bag, he finally produced his keys and let himself in, surprised to find everything so quiet. Wandering into the living room he stopped for a second and took stock. The place was spotless, everything had been picked up off the floor, the furniture had been dusted and it even looked like the floors had been swept. Taken aback he followed his nose into the kitchen. Where dinner was already made and sitting on the table. Better than that, it looked like it was mackerel pike, grilled and salted just how he liked his, his favourite dish.

Clearing his throat he tried to dispel the lump in his throat. After all it was just dinner and the house being cleaned. Still it felt like so much more.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you,” Tsukki said gently from behind him. Turning, he just stared helplessly at his significant other, for once words just weren’t coming to him. “I know you’ve been having a hard time and you tried to tell me and I wouldn’t listen. Which was wrong of me and I wanted to try and help a little.” It sounded as if he’d been practising what to say, no doubt poor Yamaguchi had been on the receiving end of this speech a few times. Not that Kuroo cared that he’d practiced, if anything it made it more endearing. It meant he cared enough to want to get the words right.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said, finally finding his voice again. Before he could say anything else, Tsukki was shifting his weight from side to side, face going slightly pink.

“I also… well. They say that pets can reduce stress levels in owners…” trailing off, Tsukki headed for a box in the corner of the living room that Kuroo hadn’t even noticed before. From inside it he produced a kitten. Well it was more cat than kitten but still.

Tsukki, who wasn’t overly fond of animals, had gotten him a cat. Because they were supposed to reduce stress. Now that he looked more closely, he could see faint scratch marks on Tsukki’s arms that were probably from the other cats at the shelter. Which was were Tsukki must have been earlier when he couldn’t take his call.

“If you don’t like him the shelter will take him back,” after a few minutes had passed by in silence. The tone was bored but Kuroo could tell that he was actually worried that he wouldn’t like the present. Feeling overwhelmed, he closed the distance between them in a few steps. Gently taking the cat and placing him on the ground, Kuroo pulled Tsukki into a hug, tightly holding on as if he wasn’t ever going to let go.

“I love him. And I love you. I really needed this, thanks,” Kuroo mumbled into his neck, not wanting to pull back even a little. The arms around him squeezed briefly before relaxing a little.

“I love you too you know,” his voice was so quiet that Kuroo nearly missed it. Then he almost thought that he was hearing things, except that Tsukki had gone a little rigid. All of a sudden his chest felt fit to burst and he had to blink away moisture.

“I know,” he told Tsukki. And the thing was he did know. Maybe he never really said it, and somehow Kuroo didn’t think that was going to change. But the thing was that he really did not have to say it for Kuroo to know how he felt. Because Tsukki showed him everyday. By being there for him, and picking him up when he was down. So maybe he was occasionally insecure about their relationship but in the end it didn’t really matter because Tsukki was always going to be there for him. And honestly, that’s all that really mattered.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi / gimme prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
